The Hetalia Phenomenon
by Awaiting my Escape
Summary: It's is as if books come to life... Every single country has heard of and fell in love with The fictional Hazel book series, but when they find out from a photograph that the characters may not be so fictional after all, what happens? Warning: Adventurous
1. Prolouge and Ch 1:SEALAND!

Okay, so, as you know, I'm new to the site. But, I had written this Fanfiction a while back, and a friend who is really into the site and has a few stories of her own told be to post this. I know that Chapter one is crap, but it gets better as we go on. Ladies and Gentlemen and all Hetalia fans of the world, I give you, **The Hetalia Phenomenon.**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

Six years ago, all of America was consumed with the new series, Hazel. Some thought it might wane away. But the passionate obsession only grew greater, deeper, and more powerful inside fans' hearts. So much so that it has spread to every country in the world within a mere year.  
The year is now 2016 (four years after the supposed apocalypse was said to come about). The second series' new book, Golden Waves, has been written and published. Moreover, Rapunzel Petrical, author of said novels, has already written and published the first book in her new series, Ecru Midnights.  
The catch, my dear friends? All individuals in the new series are genuine people, living in the shadows of America.  
But what happens when obsessed countries find out?

* * *

Chapter 1: SEALAND!  
"Seland! Don't feed Hanatamago pancakes!" Tino warned unconvincingly over the table top.  
"Sure sure," Seland mumbled, but snuck one more morsel to the puppy.  
Finland looked over to Sweden for some help, but was only answered with a grunt and a shrug.  
"Sela…" Finland started again, but he was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.  
He sighed as he got up from the table and went to the wall by the refrigerator to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" he glanced at Sweden eating the last of his pancakes. "Ah! God mórgon, Mr. Gustavsson!" he greeted happily. "There is?" He looked back over to Sweden, who was now interested in the conversation. "I-I'll be sure to tell him. Adjö´." He hung the phone back on the hook and walked back to the table, picking up the now bare plates.  
"What is it?" Sweden inquired as Finland grabbed his dish.  
"Oh. Well your boss called about the UN meeting today at twelve." He wasn't necessarily part of the UN, but Su-san played a major part in peace building (and God knew those countries needed a peace builder).  
"I didn't forget…" Berwald half mumbled.  
"Speaking of which… I wonder what time it is." Finland walked over to the sink and started rinsing the dishes and pulled the soap from the cabinet below him.  
Sealand pulled back his sleeve. "I got… Eleven-thirty."  
"Eleven-thirty?" Finland gasped. "The meeting! We're going to be late!"  
"Not if we leave now and run for it," giggled Sealand, not really minding if his parents missed just one meeting.  
But Sweden, with his new determination, got up, and grabbed Sealand by swinging him over his shoulder. "He's right, we c'n make it."  
Finland still had his back turned however, scrubbing the last of the plates. "We can wha— Ahh!" he was cut off when he felt a large arm hook around his waist.

* * *

"Whooooo!" Sealand screamed in childish laughter. He imitated airplane noises while rudely running and pushing down other nations in the process.  
"Ah hem," grumbled Tino as he nudged Sweden's side.  
"Hmm?" Sweden turned his attention to his wife.  
Finland simply pointed in the direction of Sealand, who was running around the conference room like there was no tomorrow. The other nations ignored him, already withdrawn into their own conversations. But it was still embarrassing to have him acting so rude.  
"Peter! Come back here!" Berwald sternly called after him to appease Finland. But he already knew the answer he would get.  
"No Chance!" Sealand called over while passing America – not noticing that America was rooting him on. He stuck out his tongue toward him and kept going.  
"Peter," Finland called after him now, worried because the conference room was filling up fast. He got up to go after him.  
Sealand laughed, still looking back, when suddenly Tino stopped in his tracks, allowing Sweden to catch up to him. Sealand studied the horrific look in Finland's eyes and Sweden's now pale face as Tino shouted, "Sealand, watch out!"  
Then, before Peter could even comprehend what was going on, his was flat on his back. He hit something hard.  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing a pair of legs – no wait, that was an understatement. He found himself facing the legs of Paul Bunyan.  
He slowly moved his eyes upward, to see who this monstrous creature was… he looked up… and up… and up, until finally… He was looking into the purple-violet eyes of Russia gazing down at him. And he had that creepy smile on his face, too. Sealand's expression paled.  
Russia, not realizing that he intimidated anyone, laughed lightly at the little boy.  
"Hello there, child. Perhaps you should listen to your parents."  
Sealand froze. His body became a light blue shade as he held his breath.  
Still not knowing how fear-stricken the boy was, Ivan knelt down (Though, it was to no consolation to Peter, because he probably still had a good six foot advantage).  
"You're cute, aren't you?"  
Peter, who simply couldn't take the fright anymore, revived his voice and gave a quiet screamed. He quickly regained control of his muscles and retreated—almost as fast as an Italian—back to his mother. He jumped into Finland's open arms and buried his face into his neck, crying. "I'm s-so sorry, mommy! I'll never disobey you e-ever again!"  
"Peter…" Finland whispered before bashfully glancing at Russia, who was still kneeling on the floor dumbfounded.  
It was fine at home. But in public, did he have to be called 'mommy'? I mean, seriously, he was still a male nation. He needed SOME dignity.  
Tino sighed, defeated. And Sweden suggested that they just go home now. The meeting started about an hour ago, and no one seemed to notice anyway.  
By now, Russia had come to his senses, and stood up, feeling really kind of… silly.  
With some last 'goodbyes' and 'I'm sorrys' toward Ivan, Sweden, Finland, and a now whimpering Sealand turned and headed for the exit, before anyone else noticed that there wasn't going to be a meeting today.  
Sealand looked back and stopped at the exit. He saw Russia turned around and was now walking in the opposite direction.  
He narrowed his eyes. He would get revenge…

* * *

Hope it's good! Please give me your critique, wether it be good or bad.

* * *

***UPDATE* **As many of you have probably seen, My friend, Gummybear94 here on Fanfiction has come to my rescue and spiced up Chapter 1 for me since I couldn't because I was so focused on the story's main parts. BTW, Autumn, if you didn't want this I'll put the other back up:)


	2. Chapter 2: The Book

Hello! Okay, sorry if I accidentally didn't correctly do this the first time, but HOPEFULLY I fixed it, and I hope that you enjoy. Finally, Chapter 2, formally and rightfully.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Book **PART 1**

Russia returned home, caught sight of the calendar, and groaned.

Today was one of the scheduled visits from his sister, Belarus. In fact, she was probably already there, waiting, in his room, on his bed, ready to seize his vital regions. The thought made him shiver.

Then, a better, happier thought came to him: He had his book, the amazing 3rd series of Hazel, waiting for him in his study. He smiled to himself, and then walked down the hall into his study. As he walked, he wondered why Sealand had been so afraid of him. Come to think of it, many countries seemed to be afraid of him. Was it because he looked somewhat intimidating? No, that couldn't be it. Was it because Belarus had scared them? Yes, Russia was convinced that this had to be it.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. Did he just hear a page being turned? _Hm, _Russia thought, _I must have left the window open. _He opened the door and sat in his chair. He began to reach for his book when something in the corner caught his eye. He turned to see Belarus absorbed in her own copy of _Ecru Midnights, _and, surprisingly, not even noticing him.

"Uh, N-Natalya…"Russia stuttered.

"Shh… Брат, I'm almost done." Belarus fanned her right hand, as if to signal him to be quiet, not once taking her eyes off of the book. Russia's jaw dropped. Not only had she _ignored _him, but when she had acknowledged him, she had _shushed _him!

Russia stood there, with his mouth hanging open for five minutes, until Belarus, having finished the book, closed it and stood up. Although she had a solemn look on her face, not giving away a smile, her eyes were bright.

Russia forced his mouth shut and stared at her in bewilderment as she took yet another book out of her bag, and the book jacket read, _Silver Waters. _Russia grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Сестра, where did you get this!"

Belarus smiled, with fire behind her eyes.

"_Matvey _gave it to me, after America gave it to him."

"And where did America get it?"

"It was already © in his country."

"But it's not supposed to be published until July!"

Russia took off the book jacket and studied the binding. It read, _Hazel._

"Сестра, why would you trick me like that?"

"What do you mean Брат?"

He held up the book to her.

"This is _Hazel, _and though a good read, you lied and made me think that it was _Silver Waters."_

"I didn't lie."

She gestured toward the book jacket lying on the floor.

"I thought that you were speaking of the cover, Брат. Repunzel Petrical created the cover and had it ©. She took a copy of it and sent it to Alfred over the internet. He had forgotten _Matvey's _ birthday and sent it to him as a present. _Matvey _printed it out and, knowing I would want it, gave it to me." Belarus left out the part where she had threatened Canada with her knife, it wasn't important.

"So you have nothing of your own coming from your country?"Russia asked.

"Yes I do. I have the _rumors._"

"What rumors?"

Belarus looked shocked.

"You haven't heard them?"

Russia narrowed his eyes and Belarus told him.

"Rumor has it that the characters are real people. There is really a Germain Mist, a real Jared Blue, they live in the real town of Aberdeen, Washington, and they really went through everything written down in the books."

"Wow," Russia said, smiling to himself. "I hope that that is true, I'd love to have a picture of Germain Mist."

A sudden wind came through the room, and Russia was alone.

"Natalya?" Russia called out to no one.

Meanwhile, Belarus was running at top speed to Hungary's house.

She would get a camera.

And she would take that picture.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The book **PART 2**

Germain turned off her shower and wrung the water out of her hair. She got out to get a towel and then she saw a flash. She turned her head with inhuman speed to the place where she thought that she saw the flash.

There was nothing there, so she decided that it must be her imagination, but her gut feeling, which was always right, told her otherwise. As she wrapped a towel around herself, she received a premonitive feeling: something big was about to happen.

* * *

Alright, I really hope that this is good and fixed. If you haven't read the jazzed-up version of chapter 1, which I replaced chapter 1 with, please do so. By the way, does anyone else think that this is kind of a form of Lolita? I just realized that it kind of does...

AN: Just a few days ago, I saw a truck that read 'Sealand Imports' on the side. Since it was in the beautifully crazy country of America, does that mean that America recognizes Sealand? Why would he do that? It was a huge controversy in my mind for a few hours, but then I realized: He WOULD do it, but just to annoy England, right? I want feedback, and I am opening the subjest for debate!

I hope that you aren't too annoyed with me,

~LoveEmergesFromDarkness


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Hey everyone! I decided to post since my writer's block is FINALLY gone! Look, I know that not many people read this, but I like the story and I shall post it for others to enjoy, too. My sister's friend, whom I hope that I can also associate as my friend, told me that many more people read than I know. I hope that that is true. Alright my loved ones, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Revenge

"Брат!" Belarus shouted, pounding on her brother's front door. When it opened, she stumbled in and fell into a chair, breathless. When her heart rate returned to normal, she sat up nicely, smoothed her dress, folded her hands in her lap, and gave Russia an I-dare-you-to-ask look. Russia sighed.

"What do you want, Natalya?"

Belarus shook her head.

"Not what I want, Брат, what _you _want."

Russia moved closer to the window, beginning to panic.

"N-now now Belarus, we had a deal! You are allowed to visit me as long as it is scheduled, you don't ask for marriage, and you DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WHATSOEVER, ask to become one with me! This is already breaking rule one, but I especially won't tolerate you breaking rules two or three!"

"Calm down, Брат, that's not what I meant." Belarus stated calmly, though she was really hoping that this would break through rule three, at least. She sighed, then took the Polaroid out of her bag and studied it.

"But if you don't want this…"

"Want what?" Russia asked, not panicking anymore but still ready to flee. Belarus handed him the picture, he took one look at it, and his jaw dropped. It was a perfectly captured picture of Germain Mist, every detail crystal clear, not blurry. Her angelic face, her long, beautiful fingers reaching out to grasp something, steam surrounding, and, to top it all off, it was _au natural_.

When Russia found himself again, he saw Belarus, smirking up at him.

"Well?"

He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He looked down at the picture, and then added, "We need to put this somewhere safe."

Belarus gave a nod and followed him to his bedroom. Although she remained expressionless, she was bursting on the inside. _He said 'we'! _ She thought excitedly. She then became solemn again and followed her beloved Брат to his room and waited patiently in the doorway.

Russia looked around the room and, not finding any good hiding places besides the obvious, decided to hide the Polaroid photograph in plain sight. He then walked back down the hallway alongside his sister when suddenly he stopped.

"Belarus?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"9:42 AM."She replied automatically, reading it off of her internal clock. She had to know EXACTLY when she was allowed to visit her beloved Брат.

"Isn't there a World Summit meeting at 10:00?"Russia asked.

"Yes." Belarus replied.

"You should get going then. You're already late as it is, and I need to get my papers…"

"I'm not leaving you, Брат, you may forget things."Belarus said, cutting him off.

"Like what?" Russia asked.

She pointed to his neck.

"Like your scarf."

Russia looked down. Sure enough, his neck was bare. So _that's _why he felt so naked, not because Belarus was giving him that stare! (But, readers, let's face it: We all know that it IS because Belarus was staring at him.)

He went back to his bedroom, picked up the scarf (an old gift from Ukraine), and wrapped it around his neck. He immediately felt better. He walked back into the living room, finding Belarus holding his papers.

"They were sitting on the counter in the kitchen," she explained to him, "All organized and everything!"

Russia sighed. Crap, his sleeping condition must have come back. It caused him to organize papers in his sleep. This would have been fine, but he once almost organized some marriage papers from Belarus. This was the first time he had done it since.

He took his papers from her and they both left for the World Summit meeting. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the picture on the dresser of Germain Mist had simultaneously disappeared.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! Comments? Questions? Debate? Too short? Too bland? I need feedback, that is what will make me better if it is low quality. Oh! And one last thing: What countries would try to get Canada to go out and drink with them, besides France and Denmark? I would really appriciate the information, since my mind is drawing a blank.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
